


A Thousand Years

by junon, NessaElanesse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junon/pseuds/junon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaElanesse/pseuds/NessaElanesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction - Inspiré par la chanson "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri. Stiles / Derek. JE NE POSSÈDE PAS Teen Wolf, les personnages ou la chanson. J'espère que vous apprécierez!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand Years](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16558) by boobtube1938. 



> Bonjour à tous ! Avec la permission de l'auteur boobtube1938 j'ai la possibilité de vous faire partager cette histoire. La traduction est de moi alors on touche pas !  
> Je remercie tout particulièrement junon pour m'avoir corrigé :) (Aller voir ces fics, elles sont super :D )
> 
> Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis.

C'était une belle journée d'automne. Les feuilles fraîchement tombées caressaient le sol intact. La légère odeur du dernier barbecue parfumait la brise d'automne. Le soleil embrassait maintenant l'horizon. J'ai capturé toute la beauté devant moi autant que je pouvais. J'ai parcouru la dernière distance sur le chemin de terre déjà familier de la maison que j'ai maintenant appris à aimer. En sortant de ma jeep, je me suis lentement dirigé vars la maison nouvellement rénovée.

J'ai atteins la porte, qui dissimulait à l'intérieur de la maison tant de nouveaux et excitant souvenirs. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je suis entré dans la maison. À ma grande surprise, je n'ai pas été accueillis avec l'habituel : « Bonjour mon beau, comment vas-tu ce soir ? » et la chaleureuse étreinte et le baiser qui suivrait. Au lieu de cela, je me suis retrouvé entouré par des milliers de bougies blanches allumées et un léger chemin de pétales de roses rouges menant aux escaliers et à l'entrée de ma pièce favorite.

J'ai suivi les pétales de roses jusqu'à arriver à la porte de ma pièce préférée dans toute la maison. J'ai progressivement ouvert la porte et je suis resté en admiration. Dans la chambre étaient allumées plus de bougies blanches et un lit parsemé de pétales de roses rouges et roses entourant ce qui ressemblait à une note avec une petite boîte.

Marchant vers le lit, séduit par tout, je m'assis doucement et ramassa la note soigneusement placée avec mon nom adroitement écrit dessus.

_Mon très chère Stiles,_

_Depuis que nous nous somme rencontrés, tu as été la seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser. Ces trois derniers mois on été fantastiques et j'espère que tu sais combien je t'aime vraiment. Je ne pourrais souhaiter et ne souhaite personne d'autre. Stiles, il m'a fallut tout une journée pour me rendre compte que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu es le possesseur de mon cœur et de mon âme, tu es mon compagnon._

_Je t'aime_

_Der-_

_« Je t'ai aimé pendant mille ans. Je t'aimerais pour un millier d'années de plus »_

Quand Stiles eu finit de lire la lettre, il baissa les yeux sur la boîte couverte de velours. Il fit délicatement courir ses doigts sur la boîte et la ramassa. Quand il fut sur le point de l'ouvrir, il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule droite et se retourna pour découvrir ces yeux verts à couper le souffle, qui ont momentanément flashé en un bleu électrique qu'il a appris à connaître et à aimer.

« - Stiles, commença Derek en se mettant sur un genou, Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Stiles connaissait déjà la réponse avant que le loup-garou, son loup-garou, ai posé la question.

Stiles répondis finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Derek.

« - Oui ! Oui, je veux t'épouser ! A finalement lâché Stiles. »

Derek, entendant cela, se leva et enveloppa son fiancé de ses bras et l'embrassa avec tous les sentiments, qu'il put mettre dans ce baiser.

FIN


End file.
